


Wei Ying...!

by Uneven_nails



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, Mxtx - Fandom, NSFW - Fandom
Genre: Asssssss, BL, Blowjobs, M/M, Mo Dao Zu Shi - Freeform, Modern, NSFW, Sex, idk - Freeform, uncensored words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uneven_nails/pseuds/Uneven_nails
Summary: Lan Wangji gets deja vu.
Relationships: Wei Wuxian x Lan Wangji
Kudos: 10





	Wei Ying...!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 12 in the morning :]]] anyways enjoy this  
> _(:3 」∠)_
> 
> THIS IS NOT COMPLETE!!

“Lan Wangji please fuck...ahh..me..mm” Lan Wangji felt the tight hole of Wei Wuxian’s on his cock, bouncing up and down, Wei WuXian looked down on him smiling while cum squirted into him. 

Lan Wangji sat up immediately, waking to a wet mess in his pants. He cummed from the dream.

He got up from his bed and was about to shower when he heard a knock at his front door. A muffled “Lan Zhan!” Came from behind the door, Lan Wangji quickly changed his pants. Lan Wangji ran to the door and opened it, “HanGuang-Jun!” Wei WuXian wrapped his arms around Lan Wangji’s neck and peck his lips. “Did you miss me? Huh HanGuang-Jun...?” Wei said while grinning, “en.” Responded Lan Wangji, trying not to show emotion. 

After Lan Wangji cooked breakfast for Wei WuXian and himself, he cleaned the dishes and said to Wei WuXian while grabbing a towel, “I’m going to shower. Wait for me in the living room.” Wei WuXian grinned and got up, walking towards Lan Wangji, “Lan Zhan~..let me shower with you...” Lan Zhan looked at him with a serious face, about to say yes but stopped, remembering the mess that had dried on his skin from the dream he had. 

“No.” Wei WuXian whinnied, “HanGuang-Jun~~..wahhh you don’t love then? Please...?” While plastering kisses all over Lan Wangji. “No.” Again. Lan Wangji pushes off Wei WuXian and went into his room to grab clothes and head to the shower. 

Lan Wangji undressed himself, looking at the dried mess he made last night, “sigh..”. He got into the shower and closed his eye as the water ran down his body, his thin, muscline, hard, body. The body only Wei WuXian got to touch. 

As he closed his eyes, he realized there was another presence in the shower with him. Lan Wangji’s shower was huge meaning if that person stood far enough, Lan Wangji wouldn’t have noticed. But before he could react, he felt the soft skin of another press against his chest.

“Lan Zhan!” Smiled wide, Wei WuXian. “Wei Ying..!” Lan Wangji was going to scold Wei Ying but he felt two little things against his skin, the sizes of peas. Wei WuXian pressed into Lan Wangji griping his shoulders as his nipples got rubbed in between him and Lan Zhan. “Mmm..Lan Zhan...h..how naughty..!~” 

Lan Wangji felt the shaft of his cock rise up, he shook Wei WuXian off him and turned around where Wei Ying couldn’t see his front. “HanGuang-Jun? What’s wrong?” Wei Ying asked as he stood under the water, staring at Lan Wangji’s long hair and toned back. 

“Nothing.” “It doesn’t seem like nothing to me Lan Zhan..” Wei Ying said as he got closer seeing something familiar. He got onto his knees and started crawling towards the front of Lan Zhan, but as soon as he got closer Lan Zhan turned more but Wei WuXian was faster, gripped Lan Zhan’s legs so he can stay still. 

“Wow, just my nipples pressing up against you and your already this hard, HanGuang-Jun!” Wei WuXian teased and he rubbed his cheek against Lan zhans erection. Lan Zhan looked down at Wei Ying, his cock twitch at the sighting of Wei WuXian. 

A moment after staring at each other Lan Zhan feels a shiver go down his body, when a wet warm place devours his cock. 

“Iz sow bigggg...” Wei WuXian said with his mouth full of Lan Wangji. Lan Wangji looked at him trying to compose himself. Wei WuXian bobbed his head back and forth deep throating everytime, placing his tongue under the shaft and spitting on the head, sucking on Lan Wangji’s precum. Wei WuXian coughed and almost choked when Lan Wangji had finally gave in, thrusting his big fat cock into Wei Wuxian’s throat, “don’t talk with your mouth full, don’t talk during meal time.”  
(Reference from the untamed backflash when Lan Wangji, Wei Ying, and a-yuan were eating)


End file.
